Randy Floyd
'Randy "Pink" Floyd '''was and always will be a twin to Rebecca O'Donnell. He's the oldest of two, but only by a couple of minutes. That's the life of a twin, for you. He had two great parents, Daniel Floyd and Charlotte Floyd, but lost one of them way too early in his life. Though life changed with the death of his mother, Randy was able to maintain his happy lifestyle. He was quick to learn that, as cliche as it sounded, life was too short to live it any way but happily. He's Seen to be a Friendly Guy Everyone in Austin knew who Randy "Pink" Floyd was. Simply put, he was one of the most popular kids in Lee High School. He had all of the friends he needed and then some, finding common ground with everyone he spoke to. While it didn't always put him on the best terms with some folks, it came in handy more times than it didn't. If he needed to copy homework, he could get it in with the nerds. Stressed out and in need of some pot? The stoners had his back. A place to sit and a game to play? He was buddy-buddy with every single jock in the school. The list went on, and he was one lucky mother fucker that it did. : ''"Pink was a pretty versatile type of guy, and was always making his rounds with the people that he talked to. "Hey, man," Madison muttered, even more bummed now. More than anything, she was not in the mood to make small talk with Happy go lucky Randall Floyd. "I'm glad you're in this study hall, now if I...well if you have any questions about English homework, you can ask me," he chuckled, before making his way back over to the table Shavonne and Simone were sitting at." : - 1975: School's...in for Session ( Page 3, Entry 11 ) : Year, 1975 The Story Behind the Name For those who don't know the origins of his nickname (or to those who don't make the connection between the name and the rock band) it makes little to no sense. Pink gained the name between the summer of sixth grade and the school year of seventh grade. Students at Robert E. Lee Junior High had quickly taken a liking to their discovery of the epic, time-changing rock band Pink Floyd. The realization of their classmate's last name quickly lead to some joking around, calling Randy "Pink" from time to time until it finally stuck. From there on out, he was known as Pink to many, though never all. Adults called him Randy. Family called him Randy. To everyone else, he was Pink Floyd and nothing more. : ''""Well, bud, there's this really cool band named Pink Floyd....and his last name is Floyd, so in high school we just ended up calling him Pink," Benny shrugged, before smiling back at the day that whole thing got started and all." '' : - 1996: Do They Know It's Christmas? ( Page 1, Entry 11 ) : Year, 1996 Category:The Floyds (1958) Category:The Floyds (1979) Floyd